burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:The King of Cop Cars (Criterion Games News, 5/15/09)
Quoted (Copy-Pasta) from CriterionGames Everyone seems to have their own favourite car when playing the new Freeburn Game - Cops and Robbers. With gameplay based on getting to the Gold quickly, combined with Aggressive driving, the car you choose is probably not the same one you would choose for Race or Stunt Run. With this in mind Professor Follett has once again been testing the cars to their limits to see just how well suited they are for this brand new game mode. As the Professor is such a law abiding citizen of Paradise City he has chosen to focus on the 35 available PCPD cars which includes the 33 new Cop Cars as well as the 2 original Cop Cars - the Citizen and the PCPD Special. How to Rate the Cop Cars? By comparing each car's performance against the best performer in Speed, Weight, and Acceleration the Professor was able to rate each car as a percentage. If there was a car with the quickest acceleration, fastest speed (without Boost), and was also the heaviest it would have a rating of 100%. The closest car to 100% was the PCPD Takedown 4x4 with 89% (Speed 93%, Weight 100%, Acceleration 74%). I don't know if it's just me, but some of the weights listed seem kind of off. I also disagree with a lot of the overall ratings he has, with the Takedown 4x4 being an example. Anyways, I figured this deserved its own thread because of the interesting information. KonigCCX 05:17, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :The list doesn't take into account the 4x4's high center of Gravity, making it a bit weird to control. :::Well the weights are dead on since this is coming from the game devs. I have to agree with this list cause I just rape people with the Takedown 4x4 & Racing Oval Champ in C&R games. What I find interesting is that we are given the car's speed stats to the nearest tenth. For the Takedown 4x4's annoying snap steer after landing, if you drive the truck long enough you'll learn how to control it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 11:08, 16 May 2009 (UTC) When it comes to weight, do you honestly believe a car like the 616 Sport is lighter than the P12? Also, whatever you mean by "snap steer" in the Takedown 4x4, it isn't why I don't consider it to be a top vehicle on the list. My reasons are bit more specific. KonigCCX 06:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Cool stuff. Should this info be added to the infoboxes of the cars? (Rappy?) kinda wierd not knowing the units for these. Im guessing KG was used for the cars, but 721Kg for the roadster seems a little too light [[User:Rean2|'Rean2']] 23:47, 16 May 2009 (UTC) I believe the Lotus Elise weighs even less than that, so it's believable. KonigCCX 06:57, 17 May 2009 (UTC) :Any confirmation on what unit "Acceleration" is in? Seeing as they used kilograms for weight I think they used the International System's acceleration unit which is in "meters per second per second" (m/s/s or m.s-1.s-1 or m.s-2) which is also the one that makes the most sense with the values we have... ::The only thing we need are the times of which each car took along Evans, then the equations could be done. :::Hmm, but I ask: why Evans? Also if the acceleration was in m.s-2 then the Cavalry would accelerate faster than the PCPD Special, which is nonsense, they must be arbitrary units just like like the speed rating... ::::This is why. The speed rating means nothing. What is a 1.0? An elephant, A Microwave or a Boeing 747? :::::Well in a C&R game the SPEED rating means alot. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 20:02, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I'm a bit confused about the acceleration numbers; a higher number = quicker acceleration?X12 14:40, May 25, 2010 (UTC)